


Only Say My Name (It Will Be Held Against You)

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: Eddie's birthday rolls around, and Buck decides to surprise him with something he'd never expect: a striptease
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Only Say My Name (It Will Be Held Against You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of my three ASAP prompts. I hope y'all enjoy!

Eddie’s birthday had come and gone in a blur. They all had a  24-hour shift, packed with two car accidents, a brush fire, a man stuck in a sewer, and even a dog who had found itself in the middle of a shopping center fountain with its tail stuck in one of the grates. The team was exhausted, and come end of shift, Bobby had a cake and a few gifts from the others on the dinner table, just for Eddie. 

“Don’t think we didn’t remember. It’s your birthday slash ‘congrats on not dying’ party,” Chim had explained, seeing Eddie’s confusion on the ‘Happy Birthday, Diaz! Eddie: 1, Death: 0’ written on the cake. Eddie rolled his eyes, and he soon felt a strong pair of warm arms wrapping around his waist, and a chin being settled onto his shoulder. He glanced over to see Buck’s exhausted eyes scanning the room, and he smiled when he caught Eddie’s eye. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Buck pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and a flash interrupted the cute moment, Hen cackling manically. 

“I finally got one! You two are too adorable.”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed pink, and Buck just squeezed his waist a little tighter. 

“It’s not my fault my husband is an absolute catch.”

Chim groaned and looked to Hen. 

“This is your fault.”

“Hey, you kiss my sister in front of me. Take it as a little revenge.” Buck pulled away from Eddie, going into the kitchen to help Bobby set up dinner, and even though the exhaustion was beginning to settle into their faces, they were ready to sit down, eat, and enjoy the early hours of the morning, and the beginning of Eddie’s birthday.

A great dinner, a few slices of cake, and way too many tequila shots later, Buck and Eddie began their walk out to the Uber Bobby had called for them, Eddie holding a bag of gifts: a quarter bottle of tequila from Chim, which they had opened and started drinking after cake, an audio book subscription from Hen, and a new  Bluetooth speaker from Bobby, since the last one he owned had been  unceremoniously destroyed during the truck bombing. Eddie leaned heavily against Buck, smiling loosely and giggling to himself. 

“Haven’t drank that much since... since...” he trailed off, losing his train of thought. He waved his hand and shrugged. “Thanks for the party, mi amor.”

Buck smiled and waved his hand to the Uber driver, and he kissed Eddie’s forehead. 

“You’ll love what I’ve got planned for you later.”

=+=

Twelve hours later, Eddie woke up to something poking his chest. He groaned, swatting his hand and rolling over, making Christopher giggle. 

“Shh.”

The thing that poked his chest was now poking his back, and he cracked an eye open and looked over his shoulder, seeing his son and Buck at the edge of the bed, Maddison cradled in Buck’s arm. 

“Buenas Diaz!”

Buck bit his lip and smiled, looking down at a plate of blueberry pancakes on a tray, and Eddie rolled back over, smiling down to his son and daughter. 

“Those look so good.” He glanced up to Buck, placing a hand on his cheek. “And it’s  buenos dias, Evan. You just said good Diaz.” He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Buck’s lips, getting an ‘ew, dad!’ from Christopher, and a little coo from Maddison. Buck pulled away and looked down to their daughter. 

“Oh, I think someone’s hungry.”

Eddie pulled Christopher onto the bed, minding the pancakes, and he waved Buck off.

“Go get her, I’ve got Chris.”

Buck smiled and stood back up, talking to their daughter as he walked out of the room. He turned to Christopher with a smile. 

“What’s the plan for today, buddy?”

“Bucky said we’re taking you to the beach, then pizza and ice cream at the park.”

Eddie pressed his face into his son’s shoulder and hummed. 

“Did you or Bucky make the plans?”

“Bucky did.”

=+=

After a long day of relaxing at the beach, finding the best pizza in all of Los Angeles, and getting ice cream at the park, Buck began the drive to Pepa’s house with two sleepy children and a happy husband, who was looking out the window as they made their way onto the freeway. 

“Are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight, or is it still a  surprise ?”

Buck glanced over his shoulder before merging into a different lane, biting his lip. 

“My surprise is a little inappropriate to talk about with children in the car.”

Eddie nodded and grabbed Buck’s hand that was resting on the center  console , drumming his fingers on his palm. 

“Is that why you planned the beach, the park, and loads of junk food? Get Christopher tired enough for him to be easy with Pepa?”

Buck shrugged. 

“That, and you once told me that your best memory was with Christopher and Shannon on the beach, so I wanted to make sure you had a great time as well.”

He glanced into the rearview mirror, seeing both Christopher and Maddison asleep in their car seats, and he smiled at Eddie before turning his focus back to the road, pulling off on the next exit and turning onto a side street. 

Pepa was already outside, waiting for Buck and Eddie with a hug, a kiss, and open arms for Christopher, who merely hummed when she took him from Eddie. 

“You two have a good night, I’ll bring them by in the afternoon, okay?”

Eddie set Maddison in her car seat down on the floor for a moment before kissing Pepa on her cheek. 

“Gracias, Pepa.”

She smiled and rocked Christopher a little. 

“Anytime for you and Buck.”

=+=

What Eddie didn’t expect, however, when they got home, was Buck immediately guiding him to the couch and putting a blindfold over his eyes. He shifted a little uncomfortable, closing his eyes underneath the blindfold. 

“Are you going to tell me now?”

Buck let out a chuckle, and the smile was evident in his voice. 

“Now why would I want to ruin a surprise like that? Trust me, Eds, you’re going to love it.” He turned from him and walked away, Eddie only knowing because of the fading footsteps. He sat on the couch, his leg soon beginning to bounce in anticipation, and Buck made sure to announce his arrival into the living room so he didn’t scare Eddie, and a gentle hand was on his wrist and under his elbow. “Why don’t we make our way to the bedroom?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“So, my surprise is in the bedroom? Is it a puppy? Because I swear to God, Evan, I will not forgive you if it’s a puppy.” Buck laughed and shook his head, guiding Eddie down into a metal chair, and he reached down with a hand that was not occupied with Buck, feeling it out for a moment. “Buck, where did you get this?”

“It’s one of our extras from the barbecue, but I thought it would work well for tonight.”

He heard the familiar ‘beep  beep ’ from their  Bluetooth speaker being turned on and connected, and he bit his lip. 

“Buck, what is this?”

Instead of him answering, Buck cupped Eddie’s face in his hands and leaned down, pulling him into a rough, heated kiss. Eddie reached up with his hands to find Buck’s face, but Buck swatted his hands, reaching down to grab them and place them on his sides. 

“Nope, you don’t get to touch right now.”

He reached up and pulled his blindfold off and took a step back, giving Eddie’s eyes a moment to adjust to the low light of the bedroom. 

Buck was clad in his blue uniform now, wearing Eddie’s dress pants instead of his own, and the only way he could tell was because a little bit of ankle showed between the hem and Buck’s black socks, and the fabric hugged his ass so amazingly tight that he was sure Buck would rip them if he squatted. Eddie blinked up at Buck for a moment, and he just wanted to reach out and touch him. Buck lifted the remote and turned on the speaker, and when the first note hit, Eddie was blushing like mad. 

_ I thought of angels, choking on their halos, getting drunk on rose water. _

It was the song that had played at the club when Buck and Eddie had first gotten together,  drunkenly teasing each other with playful touches, which had turned into the best hook up of their lives, and Buck was now standing in front of him, playfully swaying his hips and pulling off his tie, taking the first button with it. 

_ See how dirty I can get them, pulling out their fragile teeth, and clip their tiny wings. _

The next three buttons came off, and he pulled the shirt down his shoulders slightly, showing off the little tattoo on his chest, rolling his hips now and taking another step back from Eddie, smiling a little too innocently. 

_ Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you. _

“Ev,” he breathed out, and Buck shook his head, now pulling his uniform shirt out of his pants, undoing the rest of the buttons and tossing it to the side, fluttering his eyelashes at Eddie.

_ Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name. _

“Ev,” he let out again, and Buck shook his head again, now turning around and bending over slightly. He wasn’t wearing boxers, you could clearly tell from how tight Eddie’s pants were on him, but the faint outline of something resting right between the creases made him cock his head a little.

_ If heaven's grief brings hell's rain, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. _

Buck turned around, firmly planting his feet on either side of Eddie, leaning down until he settled right on his thighs, rolling his hips lightly, smirking at him.

_ I know I'm bad news, for just one yesterday. _

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hips, getting his hands smacked and pushed back down, and Buck finally settled his weight on Eddie’s lap, rolling his hips into Eddie’s, and he let out a breathy moan, making Buck smile.

_ I saved it all for you. _

Buck dropped his hips down, and Eddie could now feel the lump settled inside of his pants, and he bit his lip as it connected with his crotch. 

_ I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way. _

Buck stilled his movements for a moment, leaning down to nip at Eddie’s earlobe.

_ Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. _

“Enjoying yourself, baby?”

_ I know I'm bad news, for just one yesterday. _

Eddie lifted his hands to touch Buck, but he put them on his sides. 

“You know I am.”

_ I saved it all for you, for just one yesterday. _

Buck picked himself off of Eddie’s lap, now moving his hand down the front of his pants, then pulling back up and reaching for the zipper.

_ Letting people down is my thing baby, find yourself a new gig, this town  _ _ ain't _ _ big enough for two of us. _

Buck pulled down the zipper, leaving the button closed and he hummed, turning his hips in a circle, his muscles flexing and pulling taut underneath his skin, making Eddie’s mouth water and his cock twitch. 

_ I don't have the right name, or the right looks, but I have twice the heart. _

Buck took a step forward, grabbing the back of Eddie’s shirt and pulling it over his head, leaning down to attach his lips to his neck, sucking lightly. 

_ Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you. _

Buck pulled away, reaching down to pop the button to Eddie’s jeans and pull the zipper down, now squatting in front of him. He got his fingers under the hem,  yanking a few times until he got them off of him, and he tossed it in the same direction of the shirt. 

_ Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name. _

Buck stood back up, unbuckling his belt, undoing the button, and pulling the tight fabric down and off of him, leaving him in only his socks. He climbed back onto Eddie’s lap, pulling him in for a deep kiss, song and tease now forgotten as he rolled his hips. Eddie reached around, cupping a hand to Buck’s ass, only to discover that the lump he had seen was a plug, dripping with lube and pressed right inside him, and when he pressed two fingers over it, Buck let out a high pitched moan, pulling away from his lips and keening into Eddie’s neck, biting his lip. 

“Evan,” was all he could manage before Buck was pulling up on him and dropping down on Eddie’s fingers over the plug, making him make the exact same sound, and Eddie bit his lip, pressing his other hand to the small of Buck’s back, loving the way he shuddered. 

Eddie moved his fingers, soon having both hands under his thighs, lifting Buck and turning, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Buck in his lap, hands moving to his hair to pull him into another kiss. 

Buck pulled away to catch his breath, eyes now blown into a gorgeous stormy-ocean blue, and Eddie moved back on the bed, Buck crawling after him, until his back hit the headboard and Buck was back in his lap. 

“How long have you had that in you?” he asked, hands moving to hold his hips. Buck’s face began to flush red, soon creeping down his neck and onto his chest. 

“Before I came and got you, that’s what took me so long.”

Eddie hummed and reached around to press two fingers over the plug again. With Buck nodding in approval, Eddie gently began to pull it out of Buck, the man shuddering as it came out with ease. Buck reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer and pouring out a little. 

“Do you think we need more? You’re practically dripping.”

Buck shrugged before using his free hand to tug Eddie’s boxers down enough to pull out his cock, giving him a few strokes before getting up on his knees. Eddie sat up a little straighter, looking at Buck’s kiss swollen lips before pulling him in for another kiss. 

When he finally sank down onto Eddie, he let out a sigh on his lips, rocking his hips experimentally before beginning to pull up and drop down. Eddie pressed his face into Buck’s neck, a new stream of light moans now coming from his lips. 

“Fuck, Evan.” He pressed his lips against his neck, trying to control his breathing and the little gasps that Buck pulled from him. Buck was setting a faster pace than normal, and when he came down at an angle, he let out the same  high-pitched moan as he did when Eddie was pressing on the plug. It made his chest grow warm, knowing he was giving Buck enough pleasure for him to be so vulnerable, and Buck did it one more time. 

“Eddie,” was all he could manage, now wrapping his arms around him as he kept up his pace, and Eddie grabbed his face, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Eddie reached between them, wrapping his hand around Buck’s neglected and weeping cock, and he rubbed his thumb right over his tip, spreading around the beads of  precome that were collecting in his slit, using it as  lubrication as he rolled his head between his thumb and forefinger, making him gasp. 

A few more strokes had him coming between them,  squeezing tightly around Eddie, who took five more strokes to come inside Buck, moaning out his name. Buck collapsed onto Eddie’s chest, now trying to catch his breath. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck, running a hand up and down his back slowly, loving how he drew goosebumps in its wake. 

They laid in bed for a few minutes, give each other time to  recuperate before Eddie slid out of Buck, rolling him onto the mattress. He grabbed the remote for the  Bluetooth speaker, clicking it off before getting up and going to pick up their clothes, tossing them into the hamper and sighing. 

He walked over to the bathroom, picking up a washcloth and running warm water on it. When he came back to the bed, Buck was beginning to doze off, his eyes fluttering open and shut. Eddie sighed and ran the washcloth over his chest, cleaning what he could, and he patted Buck’s thighs, getting him to lift his legs a little. He wiped down what was already beginning to leak out of Buck and he hummed to himself, soon patting his thigh to let him know he was done. 

Buck let out a yawn, and when Eddie finally settled back into bed, Buck pressed his back against Eddie’s chest, smiling softly. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck, leaning down to feather light kisses over his shoulders. 

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Eddie.”

They drifted off to sleep, Eddie counting this as the best birthday he’d ever had. 


End file.
